Forever
by Leanne D. Wolfwood
Summary: Scene from the episod 'Live Through' Vash reflects, Merly dosn't what to say goodbye.


Forever

Forever

(Scene from 'Live Through')

Wow! I wrote an actual love story, not a '_love_' story; and they are straight too!Finally something I don't have to write a lemon warning for. I'm ether losing my edge or becoming a good person ::shudder:: might I be developing some morals?Perish the thought.Don't worry I'm sure I'll be back to my perverted little self soon just wait till I get my hands on some new doujinshi~

Milly lie sleeping soundly considering all the poor girl had be through, all she had lost, Meryl was amazed she could sleep at all.She was not so lucky as hard as she tried she could not rest.She knew that this was the last night that he would be sleeping in the room next to hers and that the next morning he would face the fight that everything had been leading up to; and win or lose she would not be a part of his life from then on.She softly began to cry into her pillow; but this was not her, Meryl Stryfenever accepteddefeat so easily, she summoned all her strength, sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I have to tell him…"

In the next room the tall blond man lie awake in bed thinking; thinking about Rem and Wolfwood and all the others he had lost, but more that anything the one he was about to lose, he looked out the window.

"Bokushi-san," 

Meryl, who had her hand raised about to knock on his door, paused when she heard his voice; she decided to wait and listen.

"are you there, are you watching us?" he asked some distant star.

"I just want one more night, just one more like they used to be.You and Me arguing some pointless thing over a bottle of whiskey; the girls in the other room, Milly snoring and Meryl," he smiled, 

"forcing herself to stay awake as long as we did so she would know we weren't getting into trouble." A tear rolled down his cheek,

"Why, why can't I have just one more night, with all of us together?It's just not the same anymore.I used to lie awake at night and listen to you and the girls sleep, did you know that I did that?I suppose it was a little strange, but hearing you all, knowing you guys were there made me feel safe like I did when Rem was with me; but differentit gave me a strength I never had before, I felt like I could do anything to protect you all.But it's not the same now, I listen at night but now I can't hear you; and the girls, I hear Milly and in her sleep she says your name, she calls out for her Bokushi-san, and it kills me to know you can't answer her.And Meryl… I know she cries at night,"

Meryl, who already had tears building in her eyes, covered her mouth with her hand to muffle the sound. 

"she doesn't think I can hear her but I do and it kills me.It hurts me more than anything because I know, I know it's my fault.I'm the one who is making her cry, she's been through so much because of me, I have to go, I care for her too much to cause her any more pain," he sighed.

"I don't want to leave, I want to stay with her forever," he laughed a little.

"Forever, forever is a lot different to her that it is to me,"he began to cry again as he was reminded of just one of the many reasons that they could never stay together.

"The longer I stay the harder it will be, and…" a horrible thought crossed his mind,

"if I don't go after him he will come after me, and after her and if he… if she… if anything happened I couldn't forgive myself."

Meryl silently opened the door and found Vash with his hand buried in his hands.

"I just want one more night…" Meryl came up behind him and put her arms around him,

"I do to, more than anything I do." Vash startled opened his eyes and turned around to see Meryl softly smiling at him.

"Meryl you…"She sat down beside him and took his hand,

"I heard every word Vash, I talk to him sometimes too."Her gaze cast down for a moment, then looked up at him with clear eyes that reflected the starlight.

"Don't ever think that you cause me any pain.It's not your fault, the choices I have made and the ones that I make now are my own."She looked into his eyes, she could see the sadness and pain that clouded the peaceful green shine they usually had.She hung her head and tears streamed down her face, Vash took into his arms and held her close, as he had been wanting to do for so long.She rested her head against his chest and looked up at him,

"Please Vash don't go, stay here with me…forever."

The End

(sort of)

actually I don't know how I want to finish this one.Well, there is the obvious ending, but I think for once I want to go for something more umm… family friendly shall we say.Unfortunately I have a dirty little mind and I can't think of anything.I'm sure I'll figure something out.

~May you go with the love and protection of almighty Wolfwood~


End file.
